Miss Right
by beccah21
Summary: Santana goes on the Maury show to tell Rachel that she have fallen in love with her . Will they a couple or just friends? you have to read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

AN: i would like to thank my beta reader RUmad u r Awesome! plz read and review

disclaimer: don't own glee or it characters!

chapter 1

Maury, Maury , Maury" the studio audience chanted.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the show" Maury addressed today's audience, in the studio and through the camera's. "So today show is called Miss. Right" the crowd settled as Maury into the mic. "So let's get this show started with our first guest: Santana Lopez"

As he announced her name the Latina girl stepped out onto the stage in front of the studio audience. He walked over and greeted her before leading her to a seat, centre stage.

"Hi Santana, how are you doing?" The presenter asked before looking down and checking through some of his index cards

"Hey Maury, I'm good, thanks for having me" Santana said as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, she was trying to stay cool, but her nerves were getting to her. She could try and be the Lime Heights ** all she wanted but it was different when she wasn't on her own territory.

"Good. So Santana, tell us why you are here today?" He asked, trying to get to the usual drama and scenes. But who knew what was really going to happen, so early on in the show.

"Well, you see, there's this girl I like, who I've known for ages. Her name's Rachel Berry. And I'm here to tell her that I'm..." she trailed off to glance round at the anticipating audience. With a deep breath she pushed on to say the words she had only just managed to say out loud to an empty room "That I'm in love with her" she finally said, letting a brave smirk tug at the corner of her lips

"Well, can you tell us about this Rachel Berry person?" Maury asked looking very uninterested in the conversation.

Santana didn't really notice his attitude though, she was already getting lost in her own mind and thoughts of Rachel "She's a co-captain of the glee club where I go to school, and she is dating the other co-captain of the glee club who's also the captain of the football team, he's called Finn" she grumbled the last part with hate in her words.

"Oh so she has a boyfriend?" The presenter rose an eyebrow with his question and seemed to perk up, while the audience 'oohed' at the statement.

"Yeah Maury, she does" she folded her arms protectively at the thought of Finn all over her girl "but he doesn't treat her right" she snapped "he keeps cheating on her with other girls at school, behind her back, because she wouldn't let him take her v-card and when he made a big deal about that and was a total jerk to her, she forgive him!" she finished exasperated. She wanted to use much more graphic and violent words but didn't want to make a scene like that, she wanted to be taken seriously.

"So what you're saying that you can be better for her instead of him?"

"Yes" Santana said as she looked out into the audience, almost staring them down, with her original confidence, because she knew she could be so much better that Finn. But she was nervous so her staring down was her challenging them to tell her she was wrong

"All right then" he nodded before looking away to one of the cameras "So with that let's bring out Rachel" said Maury as he turned to the next index card. "Rachel Berry; come on out" He announced, making the crowd cheer and clap.

Santana stared at the screen as Rachel walked from backstage.

Rachel walked on to the stage with a confident smile on her face before she took the seat next to Santana.

"Hi Rachel, welcome to the show" Maury greeted as he walked to the middle of the platform.

"Thanks for have me Maury" Rachel smiled while she glanced out the corner of her eye to the Latina next to her. Santana hadn't taken her eyes of Rachel since she stepped out onto the stage.

"Rachel, do you know why you are here today?" he asked as he looked up from his index card again.

Rachel just shook her head: no.

The presenter looked to the other girl "Santana; why don't you tell Rachel why she is here today" he suggested (though it wasn't really a suggestion more of a cue) as he walked to the other end of the platform.

"Umm" she hummed to prolong the inevitable "Ra... Rachel the reason why I bought you here is to tell you that I..." well here went everything "I'm in love with you" she managed to finally say while appearing very nervous. She couldn't hide it any better any more.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when Santana panicked and cut her off

"I know you are dating that Finnidiot-"

Now it was the shorter brunettes turn to cut off the other "I broke up with Finn two days ago"

"Wh... what happened?" asked a shaky Santana.

"I caught him making out with some other girl and when I tried to confront him about it he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about" said Rachel as she try to hold back the tears.

The audience 'awww'ed as they watched the scene unfold right before their eyes.

The presenter turned to the camera and said "Ok, we'll be back with more on Santana and Rachel after these commercials. See you then"

AN2: Follow your heart will update soon but i don't know when.

happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i want to give a shout to RuMad for helping with this story!

Disclaimer : Don't own glee or the characters !

"Welcome back to the show" our Host greeted "Before the break we saw, hopelessly in love Santana" in the background behind, Maury, it was seen that Santana may have taken some offence to that... she wasn't hopeless "Confess her love to Broadway wannabe Rachel, who she goes to school with" he turned to his guests who weren't exactly happy with his descriptions of them but they had reminded them of why they were here after the few nerve-racking minutes of quiet before. "Rachel would you like to say something to Santana?" Maury asked.

Rachel nodded her head slowly as she turned to face Santana. The hope in her eyes was something she'd never seen in the Latina's eyes before "Santana" she paused and swallowed nervously "I'm really grateful that you put yourself out her like this to tell me you have feelings for me" said Rachel as she managed to hold eye contact "And I'm really flattered. Really, really flattered" she stressed

The hope that was there before started to drain from her features "But...?" She asked, cueing Rachel to use the word, as she felt her heart racing inside her chest.

"But" Rachel continued "I just got out of a relationship, with Finn" Rachel said. Santana let her head hang in disappointment as the crowd awww-ed at the scene. Rachel reached across and hooked a finger under the girl opposites chin to lift up Santana's head so they could make eye contact again. "I would really like for us to be friends... and then we can see where thing's goes from there" She added, trying to compromise fairly.

Santana had put herself in a vulnerable place by coming on the show just to say that, and she'd be lying if she hadn't ever considered having a relationship with a girl... that and she'd secretly liked Santana for some time. She watched Santana trying to hide the  
smile that grew on her lips.

"Santana, how do you feel about what Rachel has said to you?" Maury prompted, trying to break the staring silence between the two girls.

"I'm feeling ok" she nodded glancing at the presenter "and Rachel I would love to be your friend" that smile was still there "and hopefully your girlfriend in the near future" she finished with her confident smirk.

"Well there you have it folks; a relationship in the making" Said Maury as the producer signed for him to close move the show to the ad break. "Rachel and Santana we wish you all the best and hope you will come back to tell how it goes" he added.  
He then turned his back to them to address the camera. The two girls in the back ground were led off stage, and you could still see the shy or half confident half hopeful smile they each had on their faces.

The crowd started to clap as he closed the show "We hope to see you in the audience, take care and see you next time on Maury" The audience continued to clap as the show cut away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thanks all who read and reviewed my story I'm really grateful .

AN2: thanks to RUmad for sticking up you are awesome

disclaim: don't own glee or its character

Rachel and Santana walked into the school with smiles on both of their faces. After the show they'd started to hang out with each other during the weekends.

Santana was more than happy when Rachel let her walk her to her locker to get her books for their first class of the day.

The Latina was so caught up in Rachel's beauty that she didn't see Finn coming towards them. The over happy taller girl was broken from her daze as soon as she hear Finn voice.

"Hey Rachel do you have a minute, I wanna talk" asked Finn from behind her.

Rachel turned around to face Finn, to address him formally "Finn, I really have nothing to say to you, and I feel there is nothing you can say to me that I would be interested in hearing" she told him factually, before she abruptly turned back to her locker and reached for her last book.

As she shut her locker Santana made sure she wasn't forgotten "Come on Rachel, let's get you to class" thanks to the time they'd spent together recently Santana was confident she wasn't being pushy by escorting Rachel to class. She also didn't believe she was over stepping as she reached for Rachel hand.

Finn snapped his attention to Santana with an angry look on his face "why did you do it Santana?" shouted Finn getting everyone's attention in the hallway.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She replied dismissively as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Finn scoffed "I'm talking about you on the Maury show with my girlfriend telling her that you have feelings for her on live television" said Finn as he stepped into Santana's personal space.

"I'll tell you why I did it, Finn" she let go of Rachel's hand and kept the diva safely behind her as she stepped up to the giant man child "I did it because I'm tired of you cheating on Rachel with different girls and treating her like she is some pet. She needed to know the truth and not just about you but about me too" said Santana as she balled up her fist, ready to strike if another stupid comment left his mouth.

"What makes you think she will ever want you like that Santana?" Finn sneered daringly down at the fierce cheerleader

Her fist tightened "I-" the word caught in her throat, she didn't have an answer

"Santana is a far better person than you Finn" Rachel's quite voice sounded from behind Santana "She's kinder, and sweeter" At those soft words Santana looked back and smiled fondly at Rachel "And after that confession she made on a popular TV show, I really feel I can trust her"

Finn just scoffed "She's just a **"

His words broke the peaceful sweetness between Santana and her hopefully future girlfriend, the Latina turned and went to lunge for the tall idiot when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Santana was about to snap at whoever had stopped her ripping Finn to shreds when she came face to face with Quinn "San he's not worth it" the blonde cheerio glanced at someone over Santana's shoulder "Rachel doesn't like violence" sure Santana and Quinn hadn't been on great terms lately since the Latina was spending most of her free time with Rachel, but they were still friends.

Santana nodded in understanding, she didn't look at Rachel afraid she'd see disapproval on her face. Instead she turned back to Finn, this time hands on her hips. "You're lucky Q was here to stop me. Now get out of here before I beat your ** so hard you'll be eating all your meals through a tube"

Finn pretended he wasn't scared but something in his eyes said her threat had worked "Whatever" he said dismissively to the fierce girl. He then looked at Rachel "This isn't over" he said lowly, like a threat of his own. He then stormed off down the hallway, shoving a few people out the way before he finally disappeared.

Once it was safe Santana turned back to Rachel "Can I walk you to class now?" The students, including Quinn, who'd watched the scene now started dissipating from the section of the corridor.

Rachel looked distant, over Santana's shoulder to where Finn had disappeared "Um... yeah" she said just as distantly

"Don't worry about Finn, I won't let him hurt you"

"I don't want him to hurt you either"

"He won't" Santana told her confidently "Now let's get you to class" she held her hand out, hoping Rachel would take it.

After a second, the shorter girl shook her head free of worry and took Santana's hand. They smiled softly at one another before heading to class.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: i want to thank everyone for favorite and add. i hope every had a great christmas.

AN2: i want to thank rumad for helping with the chapter.

It was a free period next so Rachel and Santana decided to get some distance from the school. They decided to go to the Lima bean instead to get coffee before their next lesson.

Santana waited, sat at a table, while Rachel got in the short line to place their order.

As Santana sat their alone with her thoughts she could hear Finn, and the word's he'd said earlier. They just repeated over and over in her head. 'What makes you think she will ever want you like that Santana?' she remembered the way he sneered when he said it. 'She's just ass again echoed in her head. No matter what Rachel had said his words remained echoing in her mind.

Santana was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Rachel come over with a paper cup in each hand.

"Santana?" Rachel asked as she saw the distance in the Latina girl's eyes. she placed the cups down on the table and took her seat opposite Santana but the girl was still looking out the window "Santana" she said again as she slid her hand over the other girls that was resting on the table top

The simple contact woke Santana from her daze, but slowly.

"Oh, hey Rach" she said lightly. she then looked down at their hands and they way they touched. She ducked her head shyly as she slid her hand out from under Rachel's.

"So what's got you so deep in thought, Santana?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Santana was hardly keeping her mental distance subtle as she sat there silently, running her finger over the top of her coffee cup.

Santana inhaled sharply as she bought herself back to the present "It's nothing really" she said in a small voice.

Rachel narrowed her eyes "I'm not stupid. It has to be something if it's got you so distant" Rachel then reached out and gently took Santana's hand "come on tell Dr. Rachel" she prompted with a smirk that quickly became a chuckle

Santana actually made eye contact with Rachel as she smiled softly when she heard that "okay Dr. Rach..." the smile then dropped "It's just... w-what Finn said about me" she gulped nervously "I mean it got me thinking... what if he's right?" she ducked her head guiltily and tried to retract her hand but she felt Rachel hold on "What if I'm not good enough for you, Rachel?" she mumbled

"Santana" Rachel said very seriously "what Finn said to you was wrong, he-he just shouldn't have said that" she sighed "Besides don't you think I should be the one deciding if you're good enough for me or not?" Rachel asked, as she raised an eyebrow.  
Santana was still unsure of herself "Well yeah Rach but-"

"No buts Santana" Rachel cut her off as she squeezed her hand for reassurance "look San, I like hanging out with you" Rachel told her "And I hope one day we can be more the just friends" She smiled, making Santana smile back.


End file.
